<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Judy And Shion Are Gay And Married And Shion Is Trans by Benfrosh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731190">Judy And Shion Are Gay And Married And Shion Is Trans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benfrosh/pseuds/Benfrosh'>Benfrosh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Judy &amp; Shion [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Trans Female Character, discussions while nude and about to have sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:09:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benfrosh/pseuds/Benfrosh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Figured I shouldn't leave anything to the imagination with the title. Even together for five years, Judy worries sometimes about pushing Shion's boundaries with what she's comfortable to talk about. Shion has to reassure her that it's okay to ask.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Judy/Shion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Judy &amp; Shion [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/486227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Judy And Shion Are Gay And Married And Shion Is Trans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Judy hesitated for a moment. "Hey, Shishi, there's something I've been meaning to ask you for a bit now..."</p><p>"I mean, now might not be the best time," Shion replied as she wiggled her pants off as she sat on the edge of the bed, "but you've definitely got my full attention at any rate." She ran her hand through Judy's hair, enjoying the sight of Judy nude and kneeling between her legs. "What's up?"</p><p>"It's just... I don't wanna ruin the mood or anything, but..." Judy trailed off, as her hand traced up Shion's leg to reach her black lace panties and begin to pull them loose. </p><p>"If you keep moping like this that's going to be way worse." Shion patted Judy firmly on the head. "Ask me already."</p><p>"It's just..." Judy took a deep breath as she finally released Shion's cock and pussy to the bedroom air. "Why'd you keep this, anyways? You had bottom surgery, right?"</p><p>Shion giggled. "Is that all? We've been together for five years, Judy, you know you can ask me anything you want to know."</p><p>"I know, I know, it's just..." Judy gathered her thoughts as her hands impulsively moved on their own, gently fingering Shion and gently prodding Shion's dick as it grew erect. "I figured that might have reminded you of some bad times, or put you in a bad mindset. I wasn't there when you were transitioning, you know?"</p><p>Shion gasped for air as pleasure shot through her. "If y-you want an answer, m-maybe ease up a little?"</p><p>"Agh, oops, sorry," Judy apologied as her wet hand withdrew. She kept the other resting on the cock however, fascination clear on her face. "Like, it's not like-"</p><p>Shion waved her down. "Please stop apologizing for a moment, okay? You're my <em>wife</em>, Judy, and I've promised that I'll always tell you anything you want to know, because that's what your love is and I love you." She held Judy's free hand in her own. "I've told you before, I had basically the best transition a girl could ever hope for. My parents supported me the whole way, I'd been dressing as a girl for years by the point I realized it, and I managed to get on the medical path before puberty. You're not going to send me to a dark place just by asking."</p><p>"That's the thing, right? You've been through the whole process. Why do you still have this girl, then?" Judy asked as her fingers played over the cock in question. "I figured you'd want to get rid of it, to cut ties with your old gender entirely. Did something go wrong during the surgery or what?"</p><p>Shion giggled. "You think something like this happens by accident? My dad spent ages finding a doc who was actually qualified in operations to keep my penis while also doing a vaginoplasty. It was really embarrassing asking him, but he really supported me in making the choice I felt most comfortable with."</p><p>"It doesn't remind you of... y'know..." Judy asked, trailing off.</p><p>Shion shook her head. "I never felt like a guy to begin with, Judy. I knew I was missing the parts to be a girl, but I didn't feel like my body was <em>male</em> per-se. Just not-female. And when I was looking for options to become a girl like I wanted to be, I saw people mentioning that they could keep their penis, and... well, I kinda was interested in what being a girl with a cock would be like. I had this golden opportunity that most girls don't get to have, and I thought, why not run with it?"</p><p>Judy came up onto the bed and sat next to Shion, the sexy mood definitely gone but replaced with a more intimate one. "Weren't you worried about assholes harassing you, or people othering you, or..."</p><p>Shion shrugged. "Judy, I didn't think I'd have any chance of getting a girl for the longest time. I only wanted what would make me comfortable, not anyone else. And even afterwards, if something as simple as a cock scared my girlfriend off, then that'd just be a good way out of a bad relationship."</p><p>Judy pulled Shion into a hug. "... thank you, again, for sharing all of this. I know you get scared that people will reject you, and I promise I never will."</p><p>Shion gave Judy a kiss. "You already did, dumb dumb. We're married, remember?"</p><p>Judy sniffled. "Yeah... we are. I love you, my wife."</p><p>Shion smiled. "I love you, wifey."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>